Simple Love
by Jaystar101
Summary: what forced a guy to take such desperate measures from being heartbroken
1. New Ron

I don't own Kim Possible

Simple Love

'Ron please! Don't do this to me! Remember all the good times Ron? Ron! Talk to me!'

Kim was running after Ron crying all the way

'What is there to talk about huh!' Ron said this so harshly that nearby high schoolers were shocked.

'You were always like "oh my gawd Josh is here, hide Ron!" and then when Josh ditches you, you come back to me! How many times did this happen huh Kim? With Eric and oh my god even once with that pretty boy Richard. And when you're done glooming and getting happy again you move on to another guy. Not even Bonnie would do that! She doesn't stoop that low!'

'But Ron! Do you know why I did that it was because of im…

'I know what you are going to say Kimberly Ann Possible! Image!

Even though people were staring Ron didn't seem to notice.

'That's all you seem to care about don't you! Image. Well you can stick image up your lying, cheating ass!'

Ron moved away and started walking.

'But Ron, what about Team Possible! Doesn't saving lives matter to you!'

Ron then moved up so close to Kim that their noses were only a few inches apart.

'You know that a team needs Possible. HUH! A team needs trust. And I don't trust you any more.'

He then moved away. Kim then collapsed on the ground.

'Why did this happen to me?'

People started to move away snickering and whispering' You deserved it'

The whole school knew about the situation about how Kim just moved away when another hot guy came across. They all knew this would eventually happen.

Ron was missing for a month but his parents didn't seem to file a report they seemed to know where he went.

'One month later'

'Hey Girl!' called Monique. Even though Monique knew about the situation she still stuck by her friend.

'Wassup Mon!'

'I heard from under the grape fine that a new hottie was coming to school.'

'Oh really?' Kim then started to think of a plan.

'Well my newest boy friend Drake was a no no he just didn't have the feel. Well maybe a new boyfriend will get my spirits high!'

'So Monique. When's he coming?'

'I heard he was coming today girl!'

They then heard a motorcycle roar in the distance.

The football team was outside talking when they saw it.

A Bimota SB8R one of the fastest motor cycles in the U.S drive to the school parking lot. The guy that came of it was a of medium build had ripped jeans and a muscle shirt. He had a black Japanese style bag, which he slung on his shoulder. He took of his helmet and had shoulder height blond hair.(If was a reader then I would know from the beginning that this was Ron. Just did it anyways:D).

'Oh my God what a hottie!' Monique cried

'I think I will introduce my self to him Monique.'

'You're too late bonbon beat you to him.'

'grrrr'

'Hey hot stuff what's your name?'

'I dunno Bonnie who do you think I am?'

'How do you know my name?'

'bye'

Then Ron just walked away and went to the principal's office.

At recess Ron sat by him self, but not for long as Kim and Monique came and sat beside him.

'Hi I'm Kim and this is my friend Monique'

'Hello hot stuff'

'Hello'

'And may I ask who you are?'

Ron stood up and said.

'I'm Ron Stoppable'

Kim got shocked this hot guy was her ex boy friend.

Monique was the first to recover.

'Wow Ron you turned your self into a major hottie. How'd you do it?

'I was at Japan and I went to traini…'

'You know it's rude not to introduce yourself when you come back'

'I thought I didn't have to introduce my self to sleezy cheating skanks like you. I'm done here cya later Monique.'

'Bye Ron'

Later at cheerleading practice.

'oh my god. The new guy is here. He must be some kind of pervert or something.'

'No Bonbon I'm here cause I'm the mad dog mascot.'

'But I thought the mad dog routine belonged to…Oh my God you're Ron!'

'All right girls that's enough lets get on with the routine. Alright in this order we're gonna do the pyramid routine. Alright like this. Marcella and hope you girls are at the bottom. And then its… Bonnie and I will be the two at the 3rd level while Tara you're going to be at the top. Lets do this… oh and Ron jus watch us just incase one of us falls and do what ever the heck you're suppose to do. Lets start.'

The routine started well and in the middle of it (while they are making the pyramid) Ron went old school and started to break dance while they did they're thing because it gets the crowd's attention away from the pyramid making. The girls watched in awe as they made the pyramid. When they made the pyramid Ron did a freeze (hand stand while legs planted Nike style) Kim's hand 'slipped' and Tara was going to fall off of a 4 m pyramid(they where standing up)

Tara screamed while she was falling she waited for the hard fall to happen and she closed her eyes. But she didn't feel the ground instead she felt the strong arms of a certain Ron Stoppable.

'Tara are you okay?'

Tara then blushed.

'I'm fine Ron thank you.'

Then the bell rang signaling the end of school

Everyone packed up and left except for Ron and Tara.

'Ron I never really thanked you when I fell.'

'Oh its alright Tara. I saw you falling so I immediately went for you.'

'Thank you Ron.'

Tara then started to walk slowly, hips swaying towards Ron. One thing Ron was scared of above monkeys was girls. Even though he acted cool around them now, he still was afraid of them.

'So Ron let me thank you properly now.' She slowly battered her eyes before she got her lips to move forward before she kissed Ron. Even though he knew what was going to happen he was still surprised and then he just melted into the kiss. After what seemed like days but was merely a couple of minutes they arose from the kiss both red faced.

'Ron will you go out with me?'

'um…okay'

'Friday night at the movies?'

'Sure, Okay.'

Ron was still in a daze when Tara left still red in the face.

After a couple of minutes. Ron regained his senses and was moving out the door when he saw Hope standing in the door way.  
'Hey Hope. What are you still doing here?'

'Oh my Car broke down and I was wondering if u can take me to my house?'

'Oh sure. Where's the address?'

'I'll tell you on the way'

Well people what do you think? I wasn't thinking of a second chapter but if you want one just file them in the comment. Please r & r and send your comments


	2. Whipped cream

Simple Love

Chapter two.

Ron and Hope are going to his motorcycle.

'Here Hope put this helmet on.'

'Thanks Ron'

Hope then started to sway her hips from side to side very seductively

(Gulp)

As they got on the motorcycle Hope then started to talk

'So Ron do I put my arms around your waist?'

'Ah yeh sure.'

While they were moving they made little talk until hope started to move.

'Oh Ron I'm so scared' Hope then started to press her whole body onto Ron. Her hands started edge down. Ron was in a dilemma.

'Ah Hope what are you doing?'

'Nothing, Ron I'm doing nothing'

Even though she said that her hands still edged down.

Ron then gulped and kept on going.

'Here we are. Here Hope I'll walk with you to your door.'

'Thanks Ron you're really sweat.'

'Bye Hope, see you at cheer leading prac'

Hope then grabbed Ron's hand.

'Don't go Ron. Please come inside. My parents are gone for the weekend and I'm all alone. Please Ron.'

Ron acting like he always did agreed.

'Thank you Ron.'

'I'm going to my room to change, okay Ron?

'Yeah sure'

As he stepped inside he looked around the house. Everything inside looked very expensive.

'Hey Hope. What do your parents do for work?

My parents are lawyers for a very expensive company.

'Oh okay.'

Hope came down and Ron looked at her. She wore an army tank top and skin tight pants that didn't pass her lower thigh.

For the third time that afternoon Ron again gulped.

'So Ron you want something to eat?'

'Umm yeah sure. What do you have? '

'hmm. I got strawberries and whipped cream. Lots of whipped cream.

(Gulp)


	3. What happens now?

Simple Love chapter three

What happens now?

Whipped cream. Lots of whipped cream.

(Gulp)

'Ron. Why don't you come into the kitchen and help me cut these strawberries. I heard you were a great cook.'

'Yeah sure'

Ron came up from behind and put his hands on top of Hope's to show her how to cut delicate slices.

As he came up from behind Hope slowly stuck her back to Ron's front and started moving.

'Oh Ron is it alright if I put some music on?

'…Yeah sure.' Ron said it in a **_very_** strangled voice.

She got the remote beside her and pressed play. The music was Boy is mine by Mandy

As the hip hop song began Hope started moving more erotically in hopes to get Ron aroused as much as she was.

'Ron lets watch a movie after we get the strawberries in cream ready.'

'You know what, I have to go now Hope because… I have to get home…by 10'

'Aww com'on Ron cant you stay here for a couple of hours?'

'I'm sorry I have to go.' As Ron was moving towards the door Hope then suddenly grabbed his hand.

'Ron. Please. My parents are gone for the weekend and I'm all alone.'

'Why don't you call your boyfriend?'

'He's gone to…his relatives for the weekend. Please Ron!'

'I'm sorry.'

As he turned hope turned him round again and stuck her tongue into his mouth before he had any time to react.

Oh no a cliffie! Sorry I made this one so short! But nothing came to mind when I made this chapter. Please review and r & r and please email me if u know any good Ron and other Except with Kim there are too many…


End file.
